Immortals
by Superheroe
Summary: 6 mois après être devenu The Big Hero 6 Hiro, BayMax et les autres repartent sur une mission qui tourne mal. Ils mènent l'enquête mais font une rencontre qui pourrais bien changer leur habitudes. plus ou moins en pause, je cherche une beta reader qui pourrait aussi m'aider a avancer dans cette histoires car j'ai de gros blocage
1. Chapter 1

Fan fic : Les nouveaux Héros

Chapitre 1 : La vie d'une bande de Héros.

6 mois… Ouais ça fait 6 mois que nous sommes devenus The Big Hero 6. On s'y est habitués et on a réussi à dissimuler nos identités de sorte que ça ne nous change pas beaucoup. Mais je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour aller en cours le matin alors que vous avez passé la nuit dans les rues de San Fransokyo. Pour être plus performants j'avais, avec Gogo, trafiqué nos portables pour être en alerte direct sur les radios de la police. La nuit dernière, on l'a passé à courir après deux cambrioleurs de musée, alors ce matin dans mon labo à la fac, anciennement celui de Tadashi, je préférai dormir un peu plutôt que de réparer l'armure de BayMax qui avait pris un sérieux coup dur dans notre dernier combat contre un robot foreur. J'étais plongé dans un rêve plutôt étrange, un combat entre Fred et des poulets enflammés, quand Gogo Tomago, une fille speed aux cheveux noirs et violet, qui faisait partit des Big Hero 6, est entrée comme furie dans mon labo me réveillant en sursaut et me faisant tombé du rebord de fenêtre où je m'étais calé pour dormir.

_Gogo ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?

_Oups, déso P'tit Génie, mais pendant que tu roupillais Wasabi a perçu une alerte sur son phone, on a un pyromane en liberté !

_Hein ? Encore ? Ça fait deux fois ce mois ci !

_Faut croire que c'est à la mode …

_Très drôle … BayMax !

Le robot blanc sortit de sa valise où il était en train de se recharger.

_Bonjour, je suis BayMax, votre assistant médical personnalisé.

_Hiro faut vraiment que tu modifie cette phrase c'est répétitif a la fin …

_M'en parle pas Gogo … BayMax, enfile ton armure on a une nouvelle alerte !

_Mais Hiro, mon armure à subit des dommages hier soir et tu ne les a pas réparés.

_Oh non … Attendez moi là j'en ai pour une seconde a réparer ça !

_Bon les gars, nous on vous attend a la porte de derrière.

Je ne répondis pas, plongé dans mes réparations expresses. Pour une fois, je n'accordai pas d'importance aux détails, et me contentai de ressouder les trous de l'armure, les bosses et les éraflures de peinture attendront. Je revins en trébuchant sur mes affaires dans le labo … Un jour quand j'aurais la foi je rangerai … Un jour.

_BayMax ! Viens j'ai finis de réparer ton armure ! On peut y aller !

_Hiro, tu n'as pas mis ton équipement !

_Oh zut ! Je reviens !

Je commençai fouiller la partie dédiée à l'informatique de mon labo et y dénicha mes gants et mes genouillères aimantées, mon espèce d'armure se trouvant sous mon bureau et mon casque au dessus d'une étagère qui pliait dangereusement sous le poids des pièces détachées de robots que je récupérais soigneusement à chaque combat.

_C'est bon j'ai tout ! Aller vient BayMax !

On était tous sur le toit d'un immeuble en centre ville, à attendre que ce pyromane se pointe. On avait vu ce dont il était capable, et même si on avait déjà connu pire, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser ce fou en liberté. Parmi tous les criminels les pyromanes étaient ceux que je détestais le plus. Tadashi était mort dans un va !incendie, il est donc normal que je veuille exterminer tous ceux qui mettaient le feu par pur plaisir …

_BayMax, t'arrive a le localiser ?

_Oui, j'ai trouvé un profil correspondant, là bas devant l'entrée de la gare.

_Devant la gare ? S'écria Wasabi tout prés de mon oreille.

_Oh non ! Murmura Honey Lemmon, la jolie blonde fan de chimie.

_Il va commettre un attentat !

_Il faut intervenir et vite avant que ça ne tourne au drame !

_Hiro, votre taux de neurotransmetteurs indique que vous êtes angoissé, dit BayMax.

_C'est bon mon vieux je peut gérer …

_Hiro, me dit Honey en posant une main sur mon épaule, on sait que les incendies et les pyromanes c'est pas ton truc. On peut s'en occuper sans toi si tu ne le sens pas…

_Merci, Honey mais c'est bon, je vais pas vous laissez tous seuls … C'est pas la première fois qu'on arrête un pyromane ! Puis de toute façon un jour où l'autre faudra bien que j'affronte ma peur non ?

_Ok, c'est toi qui vois

_C'est tout vu, alors on y va !

Je pris place sur le dos de BayMax et on décolla pour atterrir quelques minutes plus tard prés de la gare.

_Il faut faire évacuer les gens, dit Wasabi.

_Ouais, voilà ce qu'on va faire, Wasabi, tu appelles les flics pour qu'ils mettent les gens à l'abri et installent un périmètre de sécurité, quand ça sera fait poste toi devant l'entrée pour contrôler et rassurer les gens qui sortirons avant que la police arrive. Fred tu vas déclencher les alarmes incendie pour que les gens sortent de la station mais tu attendra que Wasabi t'en donne le signal. Ça va déstabiliser le pyromane. Gogo, Honey, BayMax et moi on va rentrer au moment où les sirènes se déclencherons. Comme ça ce type n'aura pas le temps de sortir et la foule va bloquer sa progression. En espérant qu'il ne va pas paniquer et mettre son plan à exécution quand il va voir les alarmes se déclancher !

_C'est un bon plan !dit Wasabi

_ Alors c'est parti !

L'équipe se sépara et chacun alla prendre le poste que je lui avais attribué. On avait appris à se faire confiance et à fonctionner ensemble et on avait de moins en moins besoin d'improviser lors de nos interventions. On était loin de notre première mission plus que catastrophique sur l'île de quarantaine où BayMax, sous mes ordres, avait failli tuer Callaghan. Je regardais Gogo se positionner sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, prête à partir au quart de tour au déclenchement des alarmes incendie. Honey alla se placer au dessus de la grande verrière du toit ,avec dans la main une de ses sphères chimique qui se transformerait en gomme rose pour amortir sa réception quand elle sauterait au signal. BayMax et moi on était postés dans un arbre donnant juste face de l'entrée nord du bâtiment. De là je voyais Wasabi qui téléphonait à la police. Quelques passants s'arrêtaient pour le regarder, mais ils devaient se douter de quelque chose puisqu'ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard les premières voitures de police arrivèrent, Wasabi envoya alors le texto qu'attendait Fred. Dans la minute qui suivit les alarmes se déclenchèrent. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. Les gens se ruaient vers les sorties, mais Fred et Wasabi les guidaient vers les policiers. C'était à nous de jouer. Baymax décolla et plongea dans le bâtiment. Gogo et Honey étaient prête à passer à l'action.

_BayMax, localise-le !

_Le suspect se trouve sur la passerelle de l'étage supérieur.

_ Parfait ! On y va !

On se sépara pour encercler le pyromane sur la passerelle.

_Ne bouge plus ! lui criais-je. Tu n'iras pas loin de toute façon !

Le type n'avait pas l'air très vieux. 17 ans maximum. Et il avait l'air plus apeuré qu'autre chose.

_Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-il. Je suis obligé de le faire sinon Il tuera ma mère et ma sœur !

_Qui ça « Il » ? demanda Gogo

_Je peux pas vous le dire !

_Mais on peut t'aider tu sais ! dit Honey

_Non ! Vous avez beau prétendre être des Super héros vous n'êtes jamais là où on a réellement besoin de vous !

_Attend !

_Trop tard ! Je préfère me sacrifier pour ma famille que de les savoir morts !

Et sur ces mots, sous nos yeux, le gars se jeta dans le vide en lâchant un engin explosif. BayMax nous pris dans ses bras et sortit en fracassant la fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis que nous étions devenu The Big Hero 6 nous avions échoué dans notre mission.

Plus tard en parlant avec le chef de la police, il nous assura qu'aucune victime sauf notre pyromane n'était à déplorer. Au moins nous n'avions pas complètement servis à rien.

_Vous savez, personne n'est parfait et ne peut réussir tout le temps. Au moins grâce vous, notre boulot et plus facile et on aide beaucoup plus les gens.

Je me suis contenté de hocher la tête. Je savais que le capitaine avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à admettre que nous n'avions pas pu aidé ce type.

_Capitaine ?

_Oui … ? Faut vraiment que vous vous trouviez un nom de super héros ! On ne sait jamais comment vous appeler !

_J'y réfléchirais. Je voulais savoir le nom du gars qui s'est fait explosé

_Oh … C'était un brave petit, Alexandre Broomer, il était en deuxième année à la fac de San Fransokyo. Dans la recherche de vaccins… C'est moche …

_Il était à l'université ?

_Oui … Vous le connaissiez ?

_Non mais … J'aurais pu …

_Vous n'y pouvais rien … En tout cas j'espère qu'on pourra découvrir qui l'a poussé a faire ça …

_Tenez moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau !

_Comme si vous n'étiez pas branché sur nos radio ! dit le capitaine avec un clin d'œil.

Je souri et regrimpai sur le dos de Baymax.

_Allez venez les gars, on rentre chez nous, on a encore du boulot !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : D'une pierre, deux coups.

J'étais épuisé et déçus de cette mission. Aussi, une fois arrivée chez moi, après être passée par le garage pour déposer ma tenue et l'armure de BayMax, je ne me suis pas attardé à discuter avec tante Cass. Je suis monté illico dans ma chambre, avec un léger temps d'arrêt en passant devant la partie de Tadashi. Toujours. Je ne me ferais jamais à son absence. Je me suis à moitié jeté sur ma chaise de bureau devant mon ordinateur trafiquer par mes soins. Il n'est jamais éteint et Gogo m'appelle souvent « Le Geek ». Je surfais sur le net sans but précis, lorsqu'un article de blog attira mon attention. Ce blog portais sur nous, les Big Hero 6. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois un, mais cet article m'a fait mal : « On ne s'improvise pas Super Héros !

Aujourd'hui, en milieux d'après-midi, le groupe d'individus qui s'est auto proclamée super héros de San Fransokyo, n'a pas aider la police sur une dangereuse intervention a la gare. Intervention qui s'est soldé par la destruction du bâtiment. En effet des témoins affirment que en premier lieu, un seul membre du groupe était présent et encore il avait le portable à l'oreille ! Quelle Honte ! … »

Bref l'article continuait dans ce sens nous accusant de tout les maux du monde. D'après l'auteur c'était de notre faute si la gare avait explosée … Avec un soupir, je m'apprêtais a remettre en veille mon ordi quand un commentaire laissé à propos de l'article attira mon attention. « Je te trouve dur avec eux, si on en croit le peu d'images qu'on a d'eux, ils ne sont pas très vieux ! Et puis on est pas sur que ce soit le même groupe que d'habitude, après ils sont anonyme donc quelqu'un a très bien pu usurper leur ''identité'' » Des héros anonyme … Qu'avait dit le capitaine de police déjà ? Ah oui qu'il fallait qu'on se trouve des noms individuels … Bon bah on peut au moins s'occuper de ça en attendant que la police trouve quelque chose sur le commanditaire de l'attentat.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Je descendais quatre à quatre les marches menant de ma chambre au Lucky Cat Café. Les autres m'attendait déjà autour d'une table où Tante Cass servait leur habituel petit déjeuner.

_Salut les gars !

_Salut Hiro ! Me lancèrent-ils

_Alors quoi de neuf ?

_Rien, le capitaine n'a toujours pas lancé d'appel et les posts sur les blogs et Facebook sont de plus en plus violents… On est pas aidé là Hiro … me dit Wasabi.

Je soupirai et attrapa un donut avant que Fred ne les dévore tous. A ce moment là un flash spécial aux infos attira notre attention.

« _ _Nous allons maintenant interrogé le Capitaine de Police Riddler. Capitaine que pensez vous de l'implication de cette bande de super héros dans vos affaires ?_

 __Cette bande a un nom : The Big Hero 6. Et pour répondre à certaines rumeurs du net, oui c'est bel et bien la même bande à chaque intervention. Et je pense qu'ils allègent le travail des équipes de police et que leur présence nous est presque essentielle. Les critiques font état d'une équipe désorganisée et inexpérimentée. C'est faux ! Si certains d'entre vous ont vu …_ **»**

A ce moment là j'ai vu le Capitaine hésiter. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il trouve un nom crédible à Wasabi. Aucun de nous n'avez réussi à se trouver un nom convenable.

 _« …_ _Ont vu Sharp Light seul et au téléphone, c'était pour nous appeler car les Big Hero 6 avaient localisé le suspect et étaient déjà sur place… »_

 ___ Sharp Light ?dit Wasabi

_Bah quoi ? Ca sonne plutôt pas mal je trouve ! dit Gogo. Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire que de laisser les médias et la population nous trouver des noms ! En attendant en route ! J'ai une tonne de chose à modifier sur mon projet de robotique et je dois réajuster deux ou trois bricoles sur mon costume de guerre !

Je souris et me levais à sa suite. J'avais laissé BayMax à l'institut pour se recharger et j'allais passer la journée à réparer entièrement son armure. Et j'espérais avoir le temps de fouiller dans les affaires de Tadashi pour trouver un de ses projets inachevés ou au moins une idée pour m'en trouver un. On allait monter dans la voiture de Wasabi quand mon téléphone sonna et la chanson « We are One « des 12 Stones retentit a tue-tête dans la rue.

_Hiro ! cria Honey, Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais réglé le volume de ta sonnerie ?

_Si ! dis-je en décrochant, mais depuis avec l'évacuation expresse de la gare où il est tombé il beug un peu ! Allo ?

_ _ **Oui, ici le Capitaine Riddler, je parle bien au p'tit génie des Big Hero 6 ?**_

_Oui Capitaine c'est moi. Mais ne m'appelez pas P'tit Génie s'il vous plaît.

_ _ **Parfait, je voudrais vous voir au plus vite, on a du nouveau mais je préfèrerais vous le dire en face. J'ai eu quelques soucis de fuites d'informations ici.**_

_Bien sûr, demain à 13h sur les docks.

_ _ **Très bien, a demain alors.**_

J'ai raccroché tout de suite après et je suis monté dans la voiture.

En arrivant sur le campus, Gogo a repéré un petit attroupement. On s'est regardé, intrigués, et on s'est dirigé vers le point de rassemblement.

_Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Gogo à un garçon boutonneux qu'elle semblait à peine connaître.

_Tu sais l'explosion de la gare, là où y'a les super héros qui sont intervenus ?

_Ouais et ?

_Et bah le gars qui s'est fait exploser sous leur nez été un gars d'ici, et y'a sa petite sœur qui étudie aussi ici, c'est l'autre petit génie du coin comme Hiro, sauf qu'elle son truc c'est la biologie.

_Sérieux ?

_Absolument ! Et y'a un gars stupide qui vient de lui demander si elle aussi comptait se faire exploser et si c'était ici qu'elle le ferais et après il a sortit une connerie a propos de Tadashi et tout … Oh Hiro ! Excuse moi je t'avais pas vu !

J'ai du me mordre très fort la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me mettre en colère et aller fracasser l'abruti qui se permettait d'insulter mon frère.

_Y'a pas de mal, mec …

_Ok, Ok... je voulais juste être sûr que je t'avais pas froissé. Dit le gars.

_C'est pas ta faute, c'est l'autre, fin bref, comment elle s'appelle la fille qui s'est fait insultée ?

_Elle s'appelle Kimberley, mais dans le secteur de bio on l'appelle Kim.

_Ok, j'irai la voir toute à l'heure. Tu peux me donner le numéro de son labo ?

_Oui, c'est le 34A dans l'aile de biologie robotique.

_Biologie robotique ? demanda Gogo

_Ouais c'est la nouvelle section, c'est des sortes de savants fous qui essayent d'associer la biologie, animaux ou plantes, à la robotique. C'est encore des prototypes pour la plupart, mais Kim est un génie ! Vous verrez si vous allez la voir !

_Ok, merci pour les infos ! Toi c'est Hiroshi nan ? demanda Gogo

_Oh, tu te rappelles de mon nom ?

_Ouais, c'est toi qui avait lâché un robot prof enragé dans les labos !

_Ah ouais …

_Bon allez a plus ! Lançais-je en attrapant Gogo par le poignet et en l'entraînant vers nos labo.

J'avais passé la matinée a réparer l'armure de BayMax et une bonne partie de l'après-midi a aider Wasabi et Honey à calmer Fred qui essayait de faire de la chimie … j'insiste sur le mot « essayer ». J'était donc lessivé et affalé sur mon appuie de fenêtre avec ma tablette, quand Gogo a frapper a la porte vitrée de mon labo.

_Je te dérange Ptit Génie ?

_Arrête de m'appeler Ptit Génie, et non tu ne me dérange pas, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu as eu le temps d'aller parler à … Kim ?

J'ai soupiré

_Non, pas encore, je comptais y aller ce soir à la fin du cours de maths appliqués, j'ai regarder elle y est inscrite.

_Ok, tu voudras que je vienne ?

_Nan c'est bon, je gère.

_Ok, à plus alors…

Je sortais du cours de maths à moitié endormis, le prof ne m'avait rien appris et j'avais même était obligé de le corriger à deux reprises. La troisième c'est Kim justement qui l'avait repris. J'en avais profité pour la repérer. Elle était sur le même rang de l'amphi que moi mais à l'autre bout de la rangée. Elle avait environ mon age, était légèrement plus petite que moi. Elle avait la peau couleur porcelaine et de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés. Je ne nierai pas que je la trouvais plutôt mignonne. Je me suis mis à côté de la porte pour l'intercepter à la sortie. Elle était parmi les dernières à sortir.

_Kim ? L'appelais-je

Elle se retourna vers moi.

_Oui ?

J'avais du mal a faire des phrases complète tellement j'étais hypnotisé par ses yeux, bleus sombre avec des nuances plus claires.

_Euh… Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour ton frère, et que je sais ce que ça fait. Donc si tu veux qu'on en parle, bah tu sais que je suis là.

Elle a eu un petit sourire.

_Merci Hiro, mais ça va. Mon frère est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, alors que le tiens c'est un héros. Je suis pas plus perturbée que ça. Cela dit, tu dois être la seule personne à me parler gentiment aujourd'hui.

_Ah ouais ?

_Et oui … Tu sais avoir un frère terroriste ça aide pas à se faire des amis…

_Mais ce n'était pas un terroriste ! m'écriais-je sans réfléchir.

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? me demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

_Rien, je suppose c'est tout …

Je m'enfonçais là ! C'est à ce moment la que mon téléphone sonna, moins fort heureusement que ce matin, j'avais réussi a le bidouiller pour que le volume de la sonnerie reste constant.

_Allo ?

_ _ **Hiro ?**_

_Gogo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ _ **On a un problème. Je peux pas t'en parler par téléphone, surtout que tu dois pas être seul. Rejoins-nous chez Fred.**_

 _ **_**_ Ok, laisse moi le temps d'arriver.

 _ **_Bien, dépêche toi !**_

J'ai raccroché, et me suis retourné vers Kim. Elle m'a regardé avec un petit air triste.

_T'as l'air vachement proche de tes amis.

_Ouais, depuis que Tadashi est partit, c'est un peu ma deuxième famille.

_Tu as de la chance. Bon il faut que j'y aille, et visiblement toi aussi. Alors à plus tard.

_Kim ?

_Oui ?

_Je sais que tu es un peu solitaire, mais … Tu veux qu'on se revoie demain ?

_Avec plaisir ! Tu peux venir me voir dans mon labo si tu veux !

_Ok, à demain alors !

_Ouais, à demain

_Bon alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Lançais-je en arrivant dans la chambre de Fred où tout les autres étaient déjà réunis.

_Ça ! me dit Honey en lançant un regard à Fred qui appuya sur la télécommande de sa TV géante.

Le grand écran laissa apparaître l'image d'un flash spécial aux infos : « _Il y'a une heure, nos équipe ont reçu la vidéo de l'homme qui revendique l'attentat de la gare. Il s'adresse aux Big Hero 6, le groupe de justiciers de la ville. D'après lui il ne cessera ses agissements que si nos héros renoncent à le poursuivre. Les services de police aurait déjà déterminé son identité et il s'agirait d'un dangereux criminel. En l'absence de réponse de leur part, pouvons nous conclure à l'adhérence des Big Hero 6 à ces propos ? Toute la ville espère que non. »_

_Ok … Wasabi, appelle moi le Capitaine Riddler. Faut que je le rencontre plus tôt que prévu. On peut pas laisser ce fou en liberté. Honey, Fred, je vous charge de créer un profil Facebook et un blog en notre nom. Il est temps qu'on réponde aux critiques et aux médias. Gogo, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmène chez moi récupérer BayMax et au campus récupérer son armure et ma tenue.

_Ca marche ! En route ! lança mon amie.

Gogo conduisait comme une cinglée, rien à voir avec Wasabi. En 5 minutes j'étais chez moi et je récupérais BayMax en passant par la porte de service pour pas que Tante Cass ne me voit.

_Allez BayMax accélère un peu !

_Sans mon armure, je ne suis pas rapide.

_Sans blague ?! J'avais pas remarqué !

Je le poussai devant moi et on monta rapidement dans la voiture.

_Ok Gogo, c'est bon, direction le campus maintenant.

Durant tout le trajet, mon amie n'a pas décollé le pied du plancher. 20 minutes plus tard on était revenu chez Fred.

_Hiro, le Capitaine veut te voir dans un quart d'heure sur les docks.

_Ok, vous resterez dans les parages. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je pense.

_C'est moi ou tu es stressé ? demanda Fred

_A peine … Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête ce type avant qu'il ne refasse exploser d'autre bâtiments …

_Y'a autre chose nan ? demanda Wasabi en faisant un clin d'œil à Gogo.

_Quoi ?

_T'en a mis du temps pour parler a Kim ! Sourit Gogo

_Ouais y'a pas un truc ? Surenchérie Fred

_Quoi ? Mais non ! BayMax aide moi !

_Je ne détecte aucune blessure physique. Je ne donc pas vous aider.

_Génial … Bon on y va ou on va être en retard pour voir Riddler !

_Ouais, ouais tu te défiles, mais un jour on t'aura ! Lança Wasabi

Je levai les yeux au ciel, enfilai mon casque et grimpai sur le dos de BayMax.

_Allez c'est partit.

Il ne faisait pas chaud sur les docks du port de San Fransokyo et un épais brouillard s'était levé. J'ai repéré assez vite la silhouette familière du Capitaine Riddler.

_Capitaine ?

_Ah, vous êtes là ! Bien pile à l'heure ! Je suppose que même les super héros regardent les infos ? Sinon vous n'auriez pas avancé notre rendez-vous.

_Et oui , que vouliez vous me dire ?

_L'identité du terroriste. C'est un gros poisson.

_Gros comment ?

_Un requin. C'est le candidat à la mairie de la ville pour les prochaines élections.

_La politique, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Rappelez moi son nom ?

_Chiyû Saïto.

_Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que son casier n'était pas totalement blanc.

_Ouaip, et pour en arriver là où il est il l'a encore alourdit mais ont a aucune preuve …

_Je vois … Comment vous avez fait ?

_ Ça je le garde pour moi, petit génie !

_Vous allez continuez à m'appelez comme ça longtemps ?

_Non, c'est provisoire rassurez-vous, juste le temps que j'arrive a vous trouver un nom correct !

_Bon, en tout cas merci. On va enquêter sur Saïto de notre côté. On va surtout essayer de l'arrêter, ou au moins de limiter les dégâts pour l'instant. Juste, à votre avis pourquoi il nous en veut à nous personnellement ?

_Je suppose que sans le vouloir vous avez empêché ses hommes de mains de faire leur sale boulot.

_Hum … C'est pas impossible.

Je saluai une dernière fois Riddler, et retournai vers mes amis leur faire mon « rapport ».

_Hiro, dis Honey quand j'eu finis, on ne sait jamais attaqué à un criminel avec autant d'influence … Ca va être plus compliqué que tous les autres à gérer….

_Je sais Honey … Mais c'est un peu ce pour quoi on a signé nan ?

_Mais Hiro … S'attaquer à un homme politique …

_On a pas le choix …


End file.
